Iris' Scraggy (PT)
Scraggy is a Pokémon owned by Iris. It is the first Pokémon she is shown to obtain in Unova and her third overall. [[Pokémon Tales: N In Vs. Trubbish, Iris is rewarded an egg for her hard work at the daycare center/kindergarten. In Vs. Pignite, Iris is seen holding the egg, stating it'll hatch any day now. In Vs. Tympole, the egg hatches into a Scraggy. Upon seeing Iris for the first time, it Headbutts her. Scraggy wanders around the city trying to Headbutt everything it can find, often failing. It attacked a Tympole at a lake, where it met N. Scraggy ran back to Iris, and N suggested a battle where he used Tympole. Scraggy revealed his Intimidation ability, and was able to win the battle. Axew and Lillipup then showed it how to play without Headbutting. In Vs. Gothita, Scraggy competed in a practice battle against Lillipup. Scraggy had the initial advantage with his Intimidate ability and overwhelming power. The battle is interrupted when Katharine's Gothita swatted Scraggy away. In Vs. Drilbur, Iris chooses Scraggy to fight off construction workers. He repels another Scraggy with Headbutt, and defeats Roggenrola with Headbutt after it was weakened by Oshawott. In Vs. Victini Warrior 2, Scraggy appeared with several Pokémon commanded by First Mate Rui. He attacked Sir Ian. In Vs. Pawniard, Scraggy was used to battle Rosa's Sylveon in the Don Battle Tournament. Despite his new Hi Jump Kick, he was unable to resist a double weakness to Fairy and was defeated. In Vs. Heatmor, Scraggy was used to battle a wild Heatmor with Axew. Scraggy's Intimidate ability lowered Heatmor's power as Scraggy attacked. Scraggy took heavy hits but managed to lure Heatmor to a dead end where it was put to sleep by Pansage's Grass Whistle. In Vs. Galvantula, Scraggy Intimidated Heatmor as it tried to steal everyone's lunch. In Vs. Scolipede, Scraggy participates in a practice battle with Rui's Solosis. He is winning the battle when it is interrupted by an injured Tranquill. When a Scolipede attacks he fights it off. Scraggy is defeated. In Vs. Mienfoo, Scraggy competes in the Clubsplosion battling a Gurdurr. With his speed and power he defeats Gurdurr easily. Scraggy made cameo appearances in Vs. Sewaddle and Vs. Swoobat. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In Vs. Samurott, Scraggy battled Hilda's Cinccino in the Junior World Cup. Scraggy showed off a new Dragon Tail and with his type advantage he wins the battle. Scraggy made a cameo in Vs. Eelektross. Personality As a newborn, Scraggy only has his basic instincts. That instinct is to Headbutt everything. He does this as both a display of strength and as a sign of affection. He wants to fight everything, but refers to Iris as "mama" and listens to what she says. He has since calmed down on this instinct to hit everything and has become a powerhouse fighter for Iris. While still young and inexperienced his attack power allows it to match stronger foes. Known Moves Trivia * Scraggy having a Hidden Ability is to reference the point that newly hatched Pokémon can have Hidden Abilities. In the games, there is a high percentage chance if the parents have Hidden Abilities. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Dark Pokemon Category:Fighting Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Iris' Pokémon (PT)